Dancing With Truth
by lilylynn
Summary: Dance with me. It wasn't a command. Just a sweet, simple statement whispered next to her.


I guess I wrote this mainly because I wanted to try to put Cal and Gillian in a situation we haven't seen. Dancing.

I don't really have much background on it. Maybe The Lightman Group is having a fundraiser party. Or some holiday party. You are open to make up your own scenario. Just as long as those two are on a dance floor. ;)

I own nothing. Would definitely take place in s2. May seem ooc to some, but...what the hey!

Reviews make me really happy. :) I really appreciate them! Thanks for the support on my last fic!

Thank you and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dancing With Truth

"Dance with me." It wasn't a command. Nor an order. No dominating tone. Just a sweet, simple statement whispered next to her. Gillian looked over to see Cal standing there, staring out into the crowd around them. He was dressed in a black tux and tie, looking as handsome as ever. His hair seemed freshly cut, giving him a younger appearance. He had an impression of pure calmness about him. Free of any troubles.

She smiled at him when he turned his gaze to her. Reaching for her hand, Cal smiled too, his eyes shining. Genuine. Happiness.

Hands meeting. Grasping. Squeezing.

"Lead the way Dr. Lightman."

He laughed at her reply, as he moved them to an opening on the floor. Circling around to face Gillian, Cal let his eyes fall to her body. Wearing a very deep red dress, like the color of wine, with a plunging neckline and a length that smoothed down near her knees, Gillian was everything beautiful.

Keeping hold of her hand, Cal slid his other to her waist. Fingers setting a blaze of heat through to her spine. Fingers that solely wanted to feel, wanderlust.

Trying somewhat, but failing a degree more, to hide the inner thoughts from his face, Cal knew he was caught. Knew she could see the mixture of feelings. _Mr. Expert_ at concealing emotions and here he was showing them off to the world.

_Ah hell, what did he care._

As he pulled her closer, his hand now coming to rest easily on the small of her back, Cal realized she wasn't hiding anything either. Her eyes sparkled, big and bright. Her body language told him she was up for anything.

Exhilaration.

She was showing no signs of coyness.

No rush of nerves.

Trust.

He was familiar to her and she to him.

Bringing her free hand to wrap around his shoulder, Gillian was simply thrilled at the closeness.

They began to move together with the slow melody playing throughout the room. This, dancing, lack of space between them, no room for any other thoughts but each other, fit well with them. This wasn't the sort of movement that was common but they both were so comfortable with it. Never having danced with the other, this was new to both. Except, it didn't feel awkward. They knew what they were doing. They knew how to move.

Hands were still clasped. Her left. His right.

There really was no need for words. For Cal and Gillian, words weren't always necessary anyways. That's what made their relationship so unique. How they worked extremely well with each other. Just like music and dancing.

Two minds that couldn't believe they hadn't done this before.

Stepping in harmony with the beat of the music, letting the dance sway them into any direction it wanted to. Freedom to do what they never thought they would.

Gillian ran her hand over the curve of his shoulder and pulled him, with an air of naturalness, closer.

"I didn't think you danced, Cal."

She whispered softly, her breath tickling his neck, causing him to swallow. She smiles at him, staring straight into his eyes. Eyes fixed so intently on her with such longing. Desire. Even in the haze of the dark, low lights, Cal could see it mirrored in her own. There was also joy. Elation. It showed, radiated everywhere on her.

He grins and unexpectedly spins her out next to him, at arms length. Her hair, dress, and laughter flowing in the air at the sudden movement.

Hands still attached.

Several people looked over at them, but neither one noticed or cared.

He swings her back to him, laughing along with her. Catching her with his arm as she gently collides into him, a sharp intake of breath is heard, perhaps from both sets of lungs. Surprise. Bodies coming into contact. Arousal. Something that used to be so well hidden.

"I've learned a thing or two about it."

Cal muttered quietly, but enough for her to hear. The pleasing look still on their faces, so much was laid out before them. Gillian tenderly brings her free arm to wrap more tightly on his shoulder. Cal keeps his secure hold on her. Chests now full flush against the other, they moved in an even slower pace. Relishing in the moment and in each other. Knowing this was pivoting them into a place they had never been. And enjoying every second of it.

As the beautiful tune continued to encompass the partners, an even more beautiful truth opened it's wings wide.

There was no way of denying the looks. No way of hiding them. No way of preventing the feelings. No way of lying when the truth was right in front of you. Even if they could, Cal and Gillian wouldn't of tried anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
